The Black-Hooded Sion Saga
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: Several months have passed since the events of the Mikado Saga. By Sion's 20th birthday, the pent-up darkness begins to awaken and assimilate within him. Sion and his friends must deal with the new threat as he becomes consumed by all the negativity and malice he has contained. Story was completed but Act 2 was cut due to length.
1. Act I

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Bouncer or Dragon Ball Z; they belong to their corresponding owners.**

 **A/N: The Black-Hooded Sion Saga is finally here! It'll tell the backstory of Sion's own doppelganger. This is something I've been thinking of for years, but I never finished; unlike the Mikado Saga. I'm not sure why really. Anyway, here is how it all began.**

 **Act 1**

It all started several months after the Mikado incident. And late one night Sion began to get very intense nightmares, and flashbacks. He was standing in thick fog. As he frantically looked around it cleared up, and he noticed he was standing inside the Mikado Dome. He remembered this was where he first saw Duaragon. Only, it was completely empty and the piano was abandoned. He watched him kill his master right before his very eyes! Only this time, Wong said that it was Sion's fault that he couldn't save him. Startled, he noticed that Dominique was resting at the same place she was before, and he was fighting Dauragon alone, but still with one hand. There was no panther; it was just Sion and the tower of terror, one on one, mono y mono. The battle ended well with Sion as the victor, until the sucker punch sent him flying back a few feet. Stunned, the floor collapsed right beneath him as Dauragon snapped a finger. Then he woke up.

His eyes shot open and he was laying in a bed close to Dominique. Slowly, without causing any disturbance, he went out and snuck to the door. He hesitated and looked back as he started to open it. But the android was still resting soundly. Satisfied, he marched to the lavatory. He needed to perk up. It was his own birthday after all.

It was on a Saturday during the late summer; Edge was just as humid as ever. And Fate was getting ready for the occasion. Volt, Kou, Boss, and Echidna were setting up the festivities.

As he was hanging up some décor, Kou said, "Hey, this place should be jumpin'; we hadn't had a full-blown bash in so long!" Correction, they have celebrated other birthdays before, but none of them were incredibly special. They were mostly small, quiet, and casual. Except when the patrons lose their way over their drinks.

"Don't be so sure, Kou. After all, they always have me." Echidna pointed at herself sitting on a stool. Ever since she became Fate's new bouncer, she was mostly there for attention; however, it was only used to mess around with troublemakers. Her appearance may be sensual, but she'll quickly turn to a vicious beast when needed.

Volt's face soured a little. "You're not planning on giving Sion any lap dances, are you?"

"Of course not, Volt. What do you think I am! Besides, there's going to be some young ones coming here. Goten, Trunks, and Ayame should've gotten their invitations right about now."

"Hm. Well I'm not sure who should watch over the bar."

"I'll do it. No problem." Kou responded, as lively as ever. _Just as long as I don't get another assignment._ He hoped that Leann, his boss and the head of LUKIS, wouldn't interfere with the party. Especially as soon as his comm starts ringing; it has gotten him in trouble many times before.

"I wonder if Wong would participate; he seems capable." Boss said. They had become close friends since they met, and they happen to be around the same age as well. Everyone obliged, they did notice as he was giving Sion a couple spars from time to time.

"Good thing he'll be 20; I despise underage drinking." Legal drinking or purchasing alcoholic beverages is 20 years in Japan. Much like the United States, they have very strict laws, perhaps even more tighter regulations than across the Pacific.

Meanwhile, as he, Dominique, and Wong got done with breakfast, Sion called Ayame, and even Capsule Corp of the occasion. Even though the nightmare was still fresh in his mind, he never talked about it. Ayame and Trunks said they got their RVSPs, and will show up at 8 pm sharp as instructed. They will actually get Goten as well and head to Fate using the Nimbus. She also said she will wear her cap that Dominique stitched for the birthday bash.

The three minors entered the bar promptly. Sion, Dominique, Wong, Volt, Kou, Echidna, and Boss were waiting, and Krillin and Android 18 were the special guests. While she was called by Sion, Ayame suggested to bring them, as he and the android would be very interesting since their relationships are similar. Though their daughter, Marron, was babysat by Gohan and Videl. Krillin and 18 were always looking forward to visit, and they gladly introduced themselves to the bouncers, especially Sion. They often discussed with him what it was like falling for an android, and also meeting and saving her from Cell.

One of Sion's gifts was a huge check from Capsule Corp. Bulma wanted to give some charity to the town of Edge since she heard it was under a deep recession. From Goten, there was a pendant that had a tiny Dragon Ball hanging from it. Ayame gave him a mix CD she made with some songs she downloaded for him; each song reminded her of Sion and his friends. Volt and Echidna gave him some fashionable spiky arm bands. Kou was uncertain about his present; he actually gave him a stuffed sleek black panther. It was a decent choice since it kind of reminded him of Kaldea's metamorphosis. Wong gave him some new motorcycle gloves, and the Dog Street logo was attached to them; they were incredibly flimsy and they actually had room for Sion's fingers. And Dominique gave him a painting she made; it had a large image of Sion and her side by side walking away beneath the night sky. The Dog Street logo was at the top right corner, while her emblem, a pink heart with an arrow piercing through it, was to the left corner. Sion appreciated every single one.

Goten, Trunks, and Ayame hung out at the second floor, while the others celebrated near the counter.

"Boy, you are a lucky man, Sion." Krillin remarked, as they were talking about his missions rescuing Dominique from the Mikado Group. He greatly admired him of his courage and devotion to her.

18 might be Dominique's coach on how to use her agile, strong figure properly in times when she ever needs to defend herself. "Because she'll know when the time is right, if someone dares to take advantage of her one day."

It was quite a relief that Boss wasn't too alarmed as he found out Dominique is an android, instead of a human. He was glad that she could still be Fate's own mascot, since she'll always live on.

Just then, there was an enormous chocolate cake brought to them. Only, it was actually a fried ice cream cake! Then, of course, Boss was ready for the patrons' orders.

"Whilst sake, also known as rice wine, is the national drink of Japan; lager-beer, pronounced beer-ru in Japanese, is the most popular drink." he pointed out each selection he'd chosen for Sion's party. And Boss stocked every one on the shelves. "Widely available brands include Kirin, Sapporo, Suntory, and Asahi."

Since it's Sion's birthday, he gets to pick the first drink, aside from making the first cut on the cake. "Hm...I'm gonna pick...that one!" The jukebox stopped playing an awkward tune known as "The Bouncer" by Kicks like a Mule. As daring as always, he'd chosen the most potent, the Sapporo. Everybody gasped at this choice, except Goten, Trunks, and Ayame who looked perplexed.

"Sion..?" Wong whispered, wide-eyed.

"Are you sure about this..?" Dominique said as she laid a hand on his arm.

From upstairs, Goten and Trunks queried, "What is it?", "What did he pick?"

"He picked the Sapporo..." Echidna mentioned.

Ayame asked, "What's that?"

As a connoisseur, Boss explained what it is. The Sapporo is known to have 100% malt beer and has a "touch of class". It's known as the oldest drink brewed in Japan since it was made back in 1876.

Yet, Sion still went with it, but only from a shot glass just to taste it. He never seemed to be bothered by the aftertaste; if anything, he was enjoying it. Then he ordered a small glass. Everyone else chose their own respective drinks, despite their shocked expressions, especially Wong's. The three minors never understood, so they didn't mind. Instead they just asked for a few soft drinks. The Sapporo was definitely by far the hardest beverage the Boss ever had in his inventory; he hopes that Sion won't do anything foolish...

Kou eventually finished his shift within a few hours, and it was Echidna's turn. Thank goodness most of the patrons were sober, except of course the 20-year old. He got a little more cocky as he wanted to have up to three more small glasses, one at a time.

"I think you had enough..." Dominique said. Wong and Volt couldn't have agreed more. His head was really swimming as he held it. He tried to clear it as he took a few deep breaths.

"What's wrong with Sion?" Trunks said curiously.

"I...think he had a little too many." Ayame answered. She still wishes she won't dare to wrap her lips around a longneck when she grows older.

As he was given another slice of the chocolate fried ice cream cake, his appetite became ravenous before he scoffed it down. The Saiyan boys were impressed, though the rest of the guys were almost turned off. As they were muttering, something was beginning to awaken inside of Sion, Ayame was the first to feel it. She gazed over to him, and Sion actually offered to head outside by himself. He was wobbling, he held onto his stool, and he became still for a few seconds before he fell to his knees. His body was burning up immensely, then Wong and Dominique decided to escort him back home. A wave of exhaustion swept over him, and he rested on the cold, concrete floor. His master and beloved both carried him as each arm was around their shoulders.

Sion wound up within his own bed. Dominique decided to give him some space, as she left the bed only for him. His blank face was illuminated by the moon's glow, then he began to tremble as he felt strange.

"Where am I?" He woke up on a roof and felt a cool, refreshing breeze. He thought he was still dreaming until he made a quick inspection: his gloves felt tighter, he donned on a black-hooded jacket instead of the usual red one, and even his entire attire was shrouded in shadow. He was wearing his neck collar as well.

"What is this? How did I..?" he grinned at his new outlook. "Wow. This feels...amazing."

He gazed at the full, large moon ahead of him. And his confidence began to grow. He desired for a certain lust, for blood, for violence, for dominance. His fists clenched while his heart and mind started to pound and race within him. With every beat, he felt anew, reborn. He closed his eyes for a few minutes as he absorbed the thrilling sensation, and took a deep breath. The alcohol, his first drink, must've fed and awakened his prowess. He also had a flashback of what Dauragon had said in the Galeos, about forgetting the past, and not caring of what happened. Those feelings were gone and replaced by "this new indulgence. The pleasure of fighting for the sake of fighting!" Yet, Sion wasn't afraid of the delivery, but enthralled. His worries began to vanish and he just sneered as he saw the moon again. He was more hungry and ready than ever!

With his new signature hood up he goes on a fighting spree as he picked them among whatever gang he saw. No matter how tough, intimidating, or strong they were, it was no match. He was lusting over his newfound powers and appearance within every passing second. It was as if Sion's senses just skyrocketed, including his endurance, strength, and speed. It was almost like an intense adrenaline rush.

By the time the night was over, he wound up inside his empty, disheveled bed, as if nothing happened. Yet, his experience was still vivid and exhilarating. He'd never felt this great before, and he still had this unusual demeanor. Because of that, Sion decided to continue wearing it. This did give him a more sinister complexion, but he felt so confident, that he never wanted to give it up. He also put on some more Dog Street apparel including a thick, leather belt with a canine skull; some grey shorts that were slightly below the knees; and black socks. He set Dominique's pendant aside, and he wore the spiky, collars that Volt and Echidna gave him on his arms.

During the day, things seemed normal. However, everyone noticed Sion as his own polar opposite, or as his own antithesis. They thought Sion has some kind of Dissociative Identity Disorder, or a Multiple Personality Disorder. The bystanders figured Sion's now a loner, sometimes he's been called a shadow. He shows no fear, remorse, or worry, and always living in the moment while reveling in his destruction to others. Wong disapproved all this as he said he's a lot worse. Acting more of a delinquent, he's definitely not the same person as he once knew him. Dominique eventually caught on, both by Wong, and seeing him strutting his stuff and just showing off. One time, one of Sion's friends called Ayame and even she was shocked of the news. She knew something was very ominous about him the moment he was drinking and savoring more over the Sapporo.

At night, that was when his darkness rose to the surface. And it happened to be during his shift on another clear evening with a full moon. When he stopped by the bar after a couple drinks, it was time. He had hardly talked to anyone, not even Volt, Kou, Echidna, or Boss. While he was outside he kept gazing up at the moon, shining down on him, filling him with that same lust he felt before.

He thought to himself, _This...this is my true calling; I will be Fate's own mascot. To represent all of Edge. I'll be known as the wolf of Dog Street. Yeah...the lone wolf of Dog Street. I shall be the city's own top dog!_

With a sneer, he thought it was so fitting for him, as the predator of the night, the one who seeks out alone, the alpha male, Fate and Edge's very own.

By the time someone said his shift was over, Sion didn't know who since he was deep in his own thoughts, he decided to extend it. He proudly said, "I'm a bouncer, as I make a living and a difference risking my life for Fate and for Edge. I love...my...job." The dark energy kept on manipulating him.

Soon it was closing time, and Boss decided to extend everyone's hours: "Ok, people, here's how it's done. This could only be temporary 'cause I'm not certain in terms of hours and payment. Volt will take half a night while Echidna takes the other, Kou might take one whole evening until closing, and Sion will take the next. Happy hour may be subject to change." However, the mad dog didn't like to hear of it; he actually wanted to take all the shifts for himself, without any regard to his co-workers. They were really appalled he would say something like this...

"You're actually taking our hours away?! After all we've worked for?!" Kou retorted.

"Sion...this isn't like you, at all! Mr. Wong was right about you, you're not yourself!" Dominique cried.

Volt and Echidna just stood speechlessly, as they recalled some similar incidents that happened between them as Master Mikado's most promising bodyguards.

Then he just shook it off and asked, or demanded, "Just give me another Sapporo!" However, Boss didn't approve of it very much because he was nearly frightened of Sion's sudden demeanor and appearance.

Finally, the bulky bouncer stepped up. "Sion, that's enough!"

He faced him with a tight expression. The last thing he wanted is to be challenged, "What's the matter?! Am I stealing your spotlight, Volt!? You should be familiar of all of this by now! With you and Echidna. As for me, I'm the one who should be the bar's own mascot!" His desire was finally out in the open, and he showed no signs of recoil.

Suddenly, something was upon him as he recollected a time when he tried to end his life once, just about a year ago:

 _A man was scared of Sion's reckless fighting, "Ah-Ahhhh!_

 _"Hey, hey, you're scaring away my customers. Why don't you take it someplace else?" an old man begged for mercy._

 _"I think that's my job, Boss." Volt stated as he stepped up to him._

 _Sion was mostly interested. "Those piercings make you look like a demon straight out of Hell. You think you got what it takes to take me there?" He was still devastated over the loss of Kaldea Orchid, and he figured that this was the quickest way out..._

 _Down, but not out from that short, painful fight with Volt, Sion got back on his feet, panting heavily. "I'm...not dead...yet..."_

 _"Not bad...for a little kid..." Volt praised, just as worn out._

 _"What do you think about working for me, boy?" Boss said after he speculated the fight._

 _"What..?"_

 _"He works for me as a bouncer." he pointed to him proudly. "It's your choice. No one is going to stop you from leaving if you want to..."_

 _After a pregnant pause, he finally said, "All right, I'll do it...But only until I can beat him..!"_

"You...you've tried to erase me. All so big, and bad. I'd lost to you last time. I'm so pumped up and determined right now; it's not gonna work this time!"

Before it escalated when Sion raised a fist, Kou wanted to break them up, "Guys, knock it off! You'll both cause another frenzy again!" He warned as he remembered the giant brawl Sion made.

His anger kept on going towards him. He pushed the meddling bouncer away, and as Volt countered, he easily avoided every blow.

Ayame on her Nimbus noticed the catastrophe within Fate; she was actually too scared to get herself involved. Then, she distracted herself as she felt someone's strength fading and immediately headed to that spot.

Barely taking anymore punishment, Sion performed a Hurricane Blitz, knocking the wind out of Volt and shattering a stool. Sion took a few deep inhales and made a menacing, shaking fist over his head. Echidna rushed to his side, and braced for the worst. "It's time to end this!"

Dominique desperately held his arm back! Then he reacted as he accidentally injured her with a backhand slap knocking her to the floor. Trembling in fear, she laid there as helpless as a distressed damsel while Kou ran to her. "No!" He gave her a hand and kept saying soothing words to her, as she was held close to him. She knew at that moment Kou was her only defense who hasn't been incapacitated or awestruck.

Noticing Dominique's fright, the black hooded thug stopped as he froze at what he just saw; everyone became deathly silent as a graveyard. Through her tears, she managed to say, "Sion...who are you..?"

He just stuttered with a pale, blank look, and shook his head. "I...I don't know..." Slowly, he walked backwards 'til he reached the outside of the saloon. Still feeling empty and numb, he began to wander aimlessly, not caring what could happen to him...

Ayame on the Nimbus stopped in front of the bar and the bouncers just as they were leaving, "Guys, we have an emergency here! It's Wong, we gotta help him!"

"Volt's injured from the fight he had with Sion!" Echidna informed. "I don't know what got into him."

"...It was Sion..?"

Kou stepped forward from the crowd, "I'll check it out."

Ayame hopped off since Kou can't ride it. "Ok, but we gotta hurry, Wong's life is at stake, here!"

At a dark alley, Sion wound up witnessing a group of drug dealers beating the blood out of someone that was around four times their youth. Hardly feeling the urge, Sion tried to make out who was at the center of the crowd. After awhile, he saw it was...Master Wong!?

He had a flashback to when he was 16, and a certain event happened to his mentor. He hasn't returned from Mikado in days. It eventually extended to a year even, and Sion was getting increasingly worried. Kaldea was living with him at that time during a cool, long night:

 _"What is it?" she said, with deep concern as he was looking out the bedroom window._

 _"Master Wong hasn't come home."_

 _"What..?"_

 _"He said something weird a while ago, but I didn't expect him to leave so suddenly..."_

 _"Have you notified the police? He could have been involved in some accident." Kaldea presumed._

 _He retorted with complete denial and disbelief. "No accident could kill him! Even if someone tried to murder him..." his voce softened as his throat became tight. He was close to breaking in tears at such a thought. "...that old man wouldn't die..!"_

Wong had never returned since that day...and now he was being brutally beaten by this street gang he wound up with. And he was dying, just as how he was when Dauragon killed him..!

Dominique, Kou, and Ayame rushed to his aid. The Z-Fighter gave Wong a Senzu Bean to revive him while Sion fought each member in a violent rage. Unable to contain his fear, anger, and pain, he eventually started to split! The dark matter emitted from Sion's body as he was screaming in severe agony, holding his head as if trying to keep his mind from short-circuiting! Everyone took cover and stood in horror as they watched Sion exorcise this demon inside! As he pushed harder, more of the vile exited from his body until it became a shadow of himself with his hood up. Then Sion looked normal and he collapsed as he fainted.

Kou led the group as they ran to the fallen bouncer. Then they saw the horrid afterimage standing on a ledge several feet above them! Dominique even let out a short scream at that eerie sight!

"...Could this be..?" Wong muttered.

"This is...his doppelganger..." Ayame had a loss for words.

"There are two of him!" Kou cried. This was all of Sion's darkness kept inside him! He looked down at the terrified quartet with a hard glance and then vanished as quick as a blown-out candle.

While Dominique and Wong were nursing him back to health, and with Sion dealing with an intense fever, he didn't remember what happened to him as he woke up in Dominique's bed. Except when he was having excruciating pain and losing his master; he was glad he was still alive. He was given plenty of fluids from a bowl, and he sipped whenever the broth touched his lips. There were some intervals in which he spoke weakly, but often times he would slip into unconsciousness again. He noticed the dog collar with the hanging chain was stolen. In a groggy voice he assured her he doesn't necessarily need it, even though sometimes it was used as a neck guard.

He discovered his darkness was always inside of him since he lost both Kaldea and Wong as they mysteriously disappeared. It was also present as he fought against random people, Volt, and Mikado and its cronies; however, it wasn't consuming him at the moment, until very recently. He realized the darkness assimilated him, transforming his outlook and personality. He tried to apologize many times for his actions, though Wong kept telling him to save his strength. Then during his sickness, Sion reflected on all the guilt and despair, causing him to lose his will to fight:

 _Orphaned as a child, Sion first saw Master Wong after watching him participate in a street fight, and was eventually taken in by him despite being so late. He was raised as both his son and disciple. Living with him and through rigorous training in Wong's martial arts, Sion grew up. As a teenager, he met up with Kaldea Orchid, a smart and curious, yet frail girl, much like Ayame. Of course, she was known as a very talented pianist, playing a variety of songs they both enjoyed. Everything was swell for Sion, until Wong mysteriously vanished when he was 14. A few years later, living entirely on his own devices, he eventually got involved in a relationship with his childhood friend, and then he congratulated her on being hired for a prestigious position within the Mikado Group. It wasn't long when her parents informed Sion that Kaldea died in a most unfortunate work-related accident. He was completely devastated and went on a self-destructive spiral after that._

 _Sion's feelings of sorrow at the loss of his loved ones soon turned into resentment and anger, as he picked fights and desired for someone in the dangerous slums of Edge to end his life. A man who witnessed his desperation directed him to the saloon of Fate on Dog Street. Sion stirred up a large bar fight, and attempted to provoke the attention of Volt Krueger, Boss's recent employee, to kill him. Surprised at his courage and endurance, Boss offered him the chance to turn his life around and start again with the opportunity of being a bouncer._

Of course, he still remembered all the nightmares and his negative experiences when he lost Kaldea again at the Galeos, his fatal bouts with Dauragon, losing his mentor for real...

Through his negativity, sometimes Sion wished himself to just die on the spot, though Dominique, Ayame, and especially Wong wouldn't allow it. He even said he'd "forbid you to do such a thing!"

Ayame wished she would speed up his recuperation by giving him a Senzu Bean, but Korin said he only had one at his disposal, and it was used for an emergency only! As Sion continued resting, he kept having nightmares of killing people by fighting them all over the city, but in reality, it's Sion's darker self doing the dirty work.

 **A/N: I'm not very much of a drinker, as I mostly despise the taste and the aftereffects. However, I kinda like Mike's flavors. Anyway, I did some research on those Japanese brands, hoping to find the most potent for Sion. I believed the Sapporo might be a nice choice, maybe. The painting was a homage to an image made by MichaelMayne.**

 **"The Bouncer" from Kicks like a Mule was a song I picked by accident. During those Kazza days, I was downloading some good songs from the game's soundtrack. Then, I picked this song by mistake; I figured it was probably a part of it since it said "Kicks like a Mule," as a possible reference to Sion's moves...I was a complete idiot, but I don't regret it. It's still a nice, upbeat song I'd found.**

 **I hadn't mentioned in the story 'cause it was just background music, but I was thinking of "Killing in the Name" from Rage Against the Machine as Sion started to transform. It was another song that I could relate to Sion in an awkward way; I pictured him actually singing it, as the artist almost sounded like him. While I was playing The Bouncer, I picked it up somewhere and like the other song, "The Down Town," I thought it was catchy, until I found out what the lyrics were really saying. This might be significant to Sion's dark self, like what if he was actually a rebel? Like a complete polar opposite with nothing but hate and rage inside him, and always like a lone wolf?**

 **Also, if you've played The Bouncer, you'll notice that people in Vs. and Survival Mode have alternate colors and outfits. Sion, however, was missing his black outfit. According to an online guide, it said that Sion's black wardrobe needs to be unlocked via Survival Mode. As it is completed, and if you defeat Sion's doppelganger, he'll be used along with his distinctive look and theme song. He has two names, Jet Black - Sion, and Black-Hooded Sion. The enemies and stages will of course be based off of Survival Mode itself; that was where I had the most inspiration, aside from Sion's doppelganger.**

 **So that's it for Part I. Part II should be up soon, hopefully.**


	2. Act II

**Act II  
**

Meanwhile, Boss was reading a newspaper. The headline was from last night. Three people were killed as they laid on the ground in the picture of the crime scene. No blood nor puncture wounds were shown on their dead bodies. In bold print the title shown: **Slaughter on the Streets**. The headline in a smaller font was also shown in bold: **The Shadow Rises Again!**

A paragraph was displayed saying,

 **(Dog Street):** A mysterious killer is on the loose claiming more victims. This has been the second coming as it took three innocent lives in its wake. Witnesses say that this figure is mostly shrouded in shadow; however, some say that it had a black hood up, covering his identity. Others state that it could be a male by the age of 20, wearing black shorts with chains, a thick dog collar also with a hanging chain, and brown and black spiky hair. These witnesses say that it belonged to a young man they once knew, but no identities have been confirmed. The police are still on the lookout for this individual and they're waiting for the chance for him to strike again. They, on the other hand, believe he goes by the name of Sion Barzahd.

By propaganda, the double framed the real Sion from doing these acts. Everyone in Dog Street, and Edge, believed him except the other bouncers, Ayame, Wong, and Dominique. As a result, after Sion's recovery, he was even banned from Fate. What was more terrifying was that whenever he looked at his own reflection, he saw his dark side. Then outside, Sion saw his shadow, but it wasn't his own. Instead, it was shaped differently like his hood was up; however, his body type was still the same as his. His goal on being the wolf of Dog Street was just a pipe dream that collapsed all around him. He once said he wanted to be a bouncer until he beat Volt; ironically he did and he also lost his job and most of the trust the people had. With a deep sense of rage and vengeance, he decided to hide himself by pursuing his dark side, and to show the citizens he's the real deal! Volt and Kou decided to go with him, but only to just watch over him instead. Dominique, Ayame, and Wong followed suit; he had a feeling that only Sion would know where his dark side will dwell.

At the same alleyway where Wong was ambushed by that street gang, Jet Black Sion was shrouded. He had on a raised hood, and it said Dog Street on the back of his unzipped jacket with no logo. However, he had a wolf skull with crossbones located on his belt. His shorts are a dark grey and had an etching on its right leg, like a white Dog Street symbol; and they're slightly longer as they went below the knees. His socks and shoes are completely black as well.

"At last you've come!" he boomed. He jumped off the ledge and landed without any injury.

Sion just couldn't comprehend any words as he faced his alter ego. "You...you are-"

"Yes, I am. I am your true self, I am all the glory and hatred you've carried. I'm the driving force in your life. I had consumed you, we were one since you drank that Sapporo. How much I desire that drink...Do you?" His lighter half remained silent. "Yet, you've separated yourself from me while Master was brutally assaulted! You'd made a big mistake releasing me, we were very close..." He adjusted his biker gloves.

"Before I end you for good, I'm offering you a choice. We will join ourselves once more, or you will perish." his eyes gleamed at the thought.

With a brief hesitation, Sion looked back at his friends and stuttered, "I'm...I refuse to join with you."

His doppelganger declared as he swiped a fist, "Then you will die instead! And now I shall demonstrate how weak and powerless you truly are! With all those people and feelings holding you back, you're vulnerable. Especially...to me!"

Much like the original he had his moves: the Torpedo Kick, Floating Mine, Ground Sweep, Buster Throw, Hurricane Blitz, and Double Knuckle. He could emit shadowy energy while performing his Tornado Uppercut, as well as other moves. He wasn't entirely faster than Sion, but he was twice as strong as he was. Sion was still awestruck, and he hardly laid a hand on him.

"Hit him back!" Dominique encouraged. The others cheered him on, yet Sion still kind of had his mind in the gutter.

Close to blacking out, Sion witnessed his doppelganger do the unthinkable; he did a dark Kamehameha wave, to everyone's surprise! Apparently, it was by Sion's observation from Ayame's attack when she used it a few times back at Mikado. After the final blow, Sion lost.

Volt and Kou ran to their fallen comrade who just laid there like a log. They slowly sat him up, yet Sion was still broken in body and mind.

"That was just too easy. Even for me. I knew he was weaker without me in him!" Jet Black mocked.

"You bastard." Volt said with anger building in him. He still couldn't believe it was him influencing Sion all this time. Jet Black Sion just cackled with glee.

Kou immediately rushed to him, then Volt followed, and unleashed their fury. But as they hit the double, Sion also got affected. The Z-Fighter shouted at them to stop attacking him after observing a few blows!

From the startle, it was his chance to take Dominique with blinding speed, and then he lifted off like a rocket within a huge, dark mass.

"Dominique!" Sion coughed while holding his chest.

"Don't worry, Sion. I'll go get her!" Everyone, except Wong, remained unfazed. Ayame gave chase using her ki flight. The darkness went on for miles.

"Geez, he's fast!" she said as she was starting to fall behind. She soon became exhausted as more energy was being consumed.

"Time to end this..!"

Jet Black Sion noticed he was being chased. He abruptly stopped, causing Ayame to do the same. They were over the outskirts of Edge. After he sneered, he charged forward. She covered her face as the darkness enveloped her! Then he lunged at her, causing her to fall to her demise over the city lights! She called the Nimbus which caught her in time. and she couldn't see Dominique or the dark mass again.

Ayame sulked as she returned to the men below. "Dominique...I lost her. She's gone..." Sion sunk to his knees and slammed a fist to the concrete, "Dammit!" She realized he wasn't upset with her, but all the things he did to Dominique and everyone else. He may never have the chance to redeem himself, or worse he'd end up in prison for life because of guilt by association. Since everyone was accounted for, but the android, she figured she'd explain about Sion's most unfortunate event, the fission.

Much like in chemistry, fission is the ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself. Their qualities are similar, yet different from one another. They can be divided more or less equally in terms of power and appearance, but usually share a single lifeline. It is also the reversal and opposite of a fusion. From experience, she only knew two people that went through this, Piccolo and Majin Buu.

 _After a few thugs named Van Zant and Smitty shot a puppy named Bee and later his new friend, Hercule, Majin Buu became more scared and enraged than he had ever been. And he used fission to expel the evil from his body in order to keep control. The evil left Buu in the form of a giant cloud taking most of his power with it, giving birth to a tall, thin, and gray version of himself called Evil Buu. The "evil" Majin Buu was a polar opposite of the "good" Majin Buu in all aspects apart from appearance. Much like Sion. Though, according to Buu, his dark side had more impaired speech than he did, before the good Buu lost and was absorbed by him._

 _When Grand Elder Guru probed into Krillin's mind at Planet Namek, he saw the Nameless Namekian suddenly fall out of bed and onto the floor. At that point Piccolo tore away from his body, making the divided couple. Eventually, he was known as Kami, the first guardian watching over the Earth. Unlike Buu, none of the beings should be harmed, as one affects the other. Just like Sion and his doppelganger. Piccolo eventually merged with him before his battle with the aforementioned Cell since he's classified as a Super Namekian._

"It's possible that he would actually kill Dominique since he's Sion's polar opposite." Ayame warned.

Since there's so much heat, Wong suggested Sion should recover somewhere distant from Dog Street. Then, the street fighter wanted to train at his childhood home where he met and betrothed to Kaldea, at his master's old place. He said it would be better this way, with very little distractions. Ayame figured if he masters his ki, he could use it against his dark self since he's weak against light energy. Because he must protect his friends and save his beloved once more, instead of history being repeated, he decided to make things right.

She headed back to Mount Pazou and informed Goten and his family about the ordeal. Gohan volunteered to help detect the shadow's ki since he's stronger than her and more experienced. While Goten and Trunks try to protect whomever he'll strike next. It's highly unlikely he'll be anywhere outside of Edge since the Mikado Group is no more. It is, however, likely that the doppelganger would harm Dominique as soon as he gets through his better half.

* * *

The next day, Sion didn't pack very much for the journey, except some casual clothing and a couple of Dominique's memos, including her discarded pendant. He could use some motivation, and inspiration, for whatever strenuous things he's trying to accomplish.

The childhood home was a ranch house smack dab in the epicenter of a tall, lush field. Accompanied by a lone mailbox next to no roads and with no other example of human or animal life, excepting a couple insects. It only existed with no other place for more than five miles. They had just the two-story house, the trees, and phone lines, but little of anything else outside. It's not much, but it's still home to him. Not to mention, there was a mountain peak in the far distance, where it was the isolated place for Wong and Sion's training. They said there was a log cabin between the base and the summit.

While Ayame promised to train him using the Kamehameha Wave, Wong would teach Sion how to meditate in order to combat his inner demons and the remnants his doppelganger left. It didn't take long for him to gather the supplies, which were only a couple cushions... The men were sitting on them, and Wong informed that they must elevate the pelvis a few inches higher than the knees, and then slightly roll the pelvis forward making it easier to keep the spine upright. He said the head and the spine must be in complete alignment.

"It's said in multiple traditions that your chin should be slightly tucked in, the tongue must be pressed against the roof of your mouth, the lips must be lightly pressed together, shoulders back."

He instructed that meditators start with short periods of ten minutes or so of meditation practice. If one works regularly, it becomes easier to keep the attention focused on breathing. Eventually awareness of the breath can be extended into awareness of thoughts, feelings and actions.

The training was constantly alternated. As Sion got better with his meditation, he became more focused and determined. He knew the pose, as he saw Ayame do it multiple times; however, he needed to learn how to channel his latent energy. As he became more used to his meditating, he was able to conjure more of it; the longer he charged, the bigger the beam was.

While sparring, out of nowhere, there was another white energy wave that made a nearby tree explode on contact! Sion and Ayame looked over and saw Wong who had his cupped hands in front of him! She gasped, "Wong...that, that was amazing! I-I didn't know you learned the Kamehameha Wave! How did you know..?"

He said he learned it a long time ago, though he hardly uses it since it is very destructive. Master Roshi and Master Gohan used to be acquaintances of his.

Ayame said with enthusiasm, "You knew both Gohan Sr. and Master Roshi?!"

He nodded, though he was not a huge fan of the latter geezer, as he's always obsessed with dirty magazines. Coincidentally, neither was she!

So Wong got back to training Sion, and even he was really astonished. Thanks to his fantastic display, he felt a little more confident to learn this common, yet unique, ability. But because it consumed someone's energy, a person would feel more exhausted, so he has to use it wisely while in a wide, open space.

At first, he actually fell asleep as he got deeper into his full meditation. He was limp and the hypnotic feeling weighed heavily on his body and mind. It was almost like sleeping and dreaming, only sitting up. At least he had some rapid-eye-movement and extended control over his breathing. As his mind began to drift away...

 _Sion was 6 and he first met Wong. At one time while he was training at age 8, he admired his determination despite the exhaustion:_

 _"Giving up already?"_

 _"N-no...I'm just hungry! Can't fight on an empty stomach!"_

 _"Hmph...You are persistent, I'll give you that."_

 _"Wh-what do I need to do...next?"_

 _"Jump off of this cliff!"_

 _"A-all right..." He started to run to a precipice just a few feet ahead of him. But Wong stopped him._

 _"Whoa, whoa...I'm just kidding." He laid a hand on the child's shoulder. "Come...it's time for dinner."_

 _By 10, he met Kaldea. While he was training hard, his sensei went to Mikado for the day. Curious, the teenager walked up to him as he was practicing near the ranch house. Her hair looked like shiny black velvet and it reached down to her lower back. Her brown eyes shined with anticipation:_

 _She smiled as she walked up to him, "What're you doing?"_

 _"Can't you see I'm training?" He said proudly, wiping sweat from his head._

 _"Looks like a lot of fun."_

 _"No one is stopping you from doing it."_

 _"I get sick real easy, so..." she informed, looking over Sion intently. Her eyes were constantly in motion._

 _"What's your name?" Sion asked._

 _"Kaldea..."_

 _He thought it was one of the most beautiful names he's ever heard._

 _About two years ago, Wong was still gone. He figured he was working at Mikado all this time. Sion figured his friend, Kaldea, should apply for a job there. And he recently found out she got it shortly after. Her family was ecstatic she's employed in a very prestigious company, and for that, Sion bought her a shiny, expensive gift:_

 _"Here, congratulations." Sion smiled as he gave her the silver pendant._

 _She took it reluctantly, and held it in her hand. She stared at in amazement. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Of course! You got that job in Mikado, right?"_

 _"But...Can you afford this..?" she wondered, still gazing at the pendant in her palm._

 _"Don't worry." Sion said coolly._

 _She hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I'll treasure it."_

 _"Ok, but don't go locking it away in some box. It's a pendant. You're supposed to wear it."_

 _Then, tragedy struck. Kaldea never returned, and her parents were devastated when they found out she was killed in a work-related accident. Even to this day, it really opened Sion's deep wounds. Next, he was in the streets of Edge, picking random fights with people, and desperately wanting to end his life:_

 _Kaldea... That was all he could ever think about. All he wanted was for someone to put him out of his misery, so he could reunite with her; he knew in his heart she was gone..._

 _He bumped into a middle-aged man. He was one of many bums who inhabited the dangerous slums. He had dirty blond hair and a mustache. Dirty was just an understatement._

 _"Hey! Watch it!" Sion never answered, deep in grief. "Who the hell do you think you are, running into me like that without an apology!? What's with the pathetic look on your face? What, did your girlfriend dump you?"_

 _"Errrr...rrraagghh!" With all his deep rage, he kept pounding on him like he was nothing! Still, Sion was desperate to find someone who would send him to his grave. Yet they were no match for his skills._

 _About a year ago, he was living on more dangerous territory as he moved deeper into Edge. He got into a fight with someone with balding red hair, a leather jacket, and eyes just as soul-piercing. He also had some teeth missing from recent duels:_

 _"Hey...Noticed you were looking at me. You got a problem with me or something?!"_

 _"C'mon..." Sion made a fighting stance at him._

 _"What?!" He was caught off guard by that remark._

 _"Why don't you go ahead and kill me then..?" Sion said in determination._

 _"What are you on?!"_

 _"That is...if you think you got what it takes..."_

 _Infuriated, he charged toward him. "You're asking for it you little..!"_

 _The fight was a challenge, yet Sion pulled through. However, every passing day weighed on his sanity. He became more and more desperate for someone to make him soak in his own blood. It seems he couldn't get his prayers answered; first he wanted someone to love and care for, yet she's gone without a trace, and his heart went with her. Then, he was willing to end his life by a competent fighter's hands, and yet, he can't seem to have that granted either._

 _He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Someone! Anyone? Come and kill me! Anyone?! You can use a gun if you have to!"_

 _A sheepish man replied, "Uh...um..." He was so nervous that someone would end his life instantly._

 _"You're going to be the one to kill me?" Sion pleaded._

 _"I think I know a man...who could get the job done..."_

 _He asked in all seriousness as he came close and strangled him, "Who is he?"_

 _"A man who works at a bar named Fate!"_

 _"Where is it?"_

 _"It's located on Dog Street."_

* * *

"And that was when you met Volt and became a bouncer for the first time." Ayame was talking with Sion on the grassy field. In the present, he was describing his experience in depth, and she tried to absorb almost every detail.

"It was like my life flashed before my eyes, but I wasn't even close to being dead." Sion said in astonishment.

"That must've been one hell of a mind trip! I haven't really meditated before, but I guess you're making some progress..." She guessed since his dark, repressed memories have reached the surface. "Although, I would like to learn it sometime." Her demeanor was serious when she asked, "Tell me. Did you have any intense dreams when or before you saw your dark self? Were they based on your negative psyche, like, did you have nightmares involving sorrow, anxiety or fear? Or did you have some distorted flashbacks revolving around those feelings?"

"...Yes, I did. Before my twentieth birthday, I was experiencing these things. I remembered emerging inside the dome at Mikado, and I fought Dauragon, but I lost. It wasn't the same when I fought him before; my master said I did this to him while he was dying, and I was alone. He addressed me as some kind of criminal, but I wasn't sure why.

"I was also dreaming of myself slaying lots of people, and I kept wearing that black hood, and I was howling like a wolf...A lone wolf! And I enjoyed every minute of it, and it was always at night...

"Then, I saw my dark self actually step out of a mirror as I stared at my reflection, and he tried to kill me." He described the one when he saw a reflection and his double was mocking him, saying how weak a vessel he was without the darkness inside him. He then managed to step out of the mirror and slay him relentlessly. It was almost too much for him and for Ayame to bare.

Later that night, Sion wound up in a dark tunnel and heard a familiar voice calling his name. He was very weak, and he couldn't make out what she was saying. As he heard his name clearer this time, his eyes opened and there he saw...Kaldea, in her younger 17-year old body!

"Kaldea..."

She looked at him and smiled. "Sion."

He stood up and laid a hand on her cheek. "Kaldea..." he whispered, trying to keep himself from breaking down. Her face illuminated with the bright light shining behind her, while the pendant was glistening around her neck. "You're more beautiful than I remember..."

She touched his hand in a coy manner. "Sion, you must go now." Her face fell, but his smile grew. "Yes...we should go, together."

She sadly shook her head. "No, Sion. It's not your time."

He was shocked, "What?"

"You must protect Dominique. Your dark self cannot get away with this. You're the only one who could stop him." He nodded. Then she reached and touched the back of his neck, bringing him closer. "One day, we will be reunited, but until then my spirit will always be with you...I'll always be...in your heart."

He broke away, "Kaldea, please don't go...I love you so much..."

"I know, but Dominique loves you. Go, save her, before you allow your heart to be broken again."

"I will. For her and for you."

The light in the tunnel caused his eyes to close as he grew weary. His essence faded, and all Kaldea did was smile and whispered to him, "Be happy, Sion."

He woke up back at Wong's place, just at the break of dawn. His body was damp with sweat and tears, His throat was very hard, but he knew what he had to do.

Eventually, he was strong enough to head to Mikado, but he just couldn't wait as Dominique may be suffering from his doppelganger's hands. He began to write a note:

 _Master,  
I want to thank you for everything you've done for me past and present, especially when you were teaching me how to meditate. I understand I need more time to deal with my dark self, but I can't wait any longer. Dominique's life is at stake, and I cannot stall for another minute. I'll be using the flying Nimbus to get me to Mikado; my vision has led me to her there.  
_  
During one of his meditations, he knew where Dominique and the doppelganger were, at Mikado's executive floor.

 _Do not try to find me or send anyone to help me. This is my mission now, and I must accomplish it alone. But if you happen to find my dark self anywhere else, kill him without a second thought. Dominique's life is more precious than mine, as it is yours._

As he was writing the note, he could hardy keep his tears back. His despair and his will to sacrifice himself were mounting.

 _Please, Master, if anything should happen to me, save her, and save yourselves. And if necessary, stop my doppelganger at all costs. Do not remember me as a criminal, and honor my death when the time comes. Always remember as the person I was before._

 _Your affectionate son and disciple,_  
 _Sion Barzahd._

He realized it was too risky for him to sneak out, so he decided to open the window and climb down. The morning dew and fresh, crisp air greeted his skin and nostrils, waking him up more. He wandered further away from the home he thinks he won't come back to, then he summoned the Nimbus. Momentarily, it came to him. He climbed into it and muttered, "There's somewhere we must go to. You're not gonna like it." The cloud took off at top speed to his destination.

* * *

As he got to the station, which was near completion he stepped off the Nimbus and headed to the stairwell. He noticed someone walking around, and hid himself underneath. Luckily, he never spotted him. When the coast was clear, he rushed up and turned left toward the maze. He was surprised that the place wasn't completely flooded by the rushing waters from the Mikado train that once crashed here. However, the stench was imminent, it smelt almost like a fresh bayou. Then, he heard a whoosh and he started to run as fast as his feet could carry him.

The wall of water was looming closer and closer! He tripped and fell with a thud as the deluge was closing in on him! Bracing for the worst, he helplessly closed his eyes as he was being trapped by the emergency shutter!

After a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes slowly. It was all a hallucination; there was no rushing water and his back was against a wall. He eventually gathered himself and pressed onto an ambush. Two security guards with worn-down red uniforms met him, along with a pair of...Mikado's Special Forces!?

 _What the hell are they doing here?!_ he thought.

He tried to shake the image out of his mind, but as he felt a punch in the face, he noticed they were real. He was in a fighting stance, as he immediately switched gears and fought them off seamlessly. The strangest thing was, none of them said a word, and their faces were always being shrouded in a dark, purplish hue as they fought angrily with him.

He followed the arrows to the second floor. Three 2nd Class Rent-a-cops met Sion almost as soon as he approached it. They closed in on him, and he fought them off with a little bit of trouble. Since the odds were in their favor, he was beaten up a couple times. They sometimes ganged up on him, and two were holding his arms, while the third punched him hard in the abdomen. Sion closed his eyes, and for once, conjured more of his energy. He managed to break free as he turned his arms, sending his assailants a few inches back. Then he fought them with his hidden strength. Two 3rd Class Security Guards wearing black jackets joined the fray. It was easier since they were constantly huddled in a huge cluster. Then, Sion did the unthinkable as he made the incantation while holding his cupped hands to his side.

"Kame...hame..."

The men just stood there in puzzlement. Then, Sion thrust his arms forward and unleashed his energy. "Haaa!" It was small, but it was enough to send them off their toes. Sion closed in on each one of the guards and knocked them out, one by one. However, because of the cost of his endurance, he began to feel a little more weaker.

As he got to the last floor, he saw the same huge crates he saw before. He was still surprised they never held up the descending barricades when the maze was being deluged. He hardly noticed three of the trash-can robots hidden amongst the clutter. As they charged and rammed into Sion, he was losing more stamina. Then, from the right hall, three of the once KO'ed Air-Carrier Soldiers were attacking him, as well. He figured those were the same enemies he fought with, and his dark self probably reanimated their bodies somehow. However, he couldn't think very clearly during the melee while he was starting to black out.

He was knocked to the floor, and the impact just made his weakness worse! As the enemies were regrouping, they were blown away by a few ki blasts. Unfortunately, Sion was losing consciousness before he had the chance to see the mysterious man. A tall shadow with short, spiky hair loomed over his battered body. He picked him up and carried him on his back as he escorted him out of the long labyrinth.


	3. Act III

**Act III**

Sion woke up with a groan and saw a young, gentle face looking over him. His black hair was short and he looked almost the same age as him. He was wearing a sleeveless indigo jumpsuit, almost like Trunks. As Sion opened his eyes deep in a forest, the stranger asked if he was alright.

"Unnnh...Where am I...?"

"As far as I know, I believe you're outside of Mikado's domain."

"Wh...who are you...?"

"I don't think you recognize me. I'm Gohan, I've been summoned here along with my brother, Goten. Ayame left me here and she told me about this place. I brought you here to keep you safe from the security guards you fought back there. They weren't being themselves, that's for sure. You should see the looks in their eyes...What's wrong?"

Sion clenched his fists in fury. "He's here! I know he is! He has to be here with Dominique!"

"Yeah, I sensed him earlier...'Him' meaning your dark side."

"How do you-"

"I sensed his power level. I almost got confused when I tried to find you. He has a dark aura, but his ki is similar to yours. If he uses his dark energies correctly, he could be a dangerous foe. Which is why I'm here to help."

"He had already used the Kamehameha Wave..."

The Saiyan was shocked, but then again a lot of his own allies knew how to use it as well. Even Videl.

"You know where he is!"

Gohan nodded. "Just follow me and I'll take you there...Oh, and if you want me to, I can help you defeat any enemies that might get in our way. As for my little brother, he left with Trunks and an old guy who seems to know you very well. Much like your master."

"Old guy...?" Sion's face brightened. "Boss! The bartender from Fate! It's a pub in Dog Street. I hope he's alright!"

"As long as he's with my brother, he should be fine. He's trying to find your dark side, too, you know."

Sion stood up. "Let's get going!" He ran inside the dome with a startled Gohan behind him. "Hey, wait up!"

Through the hanging garden, thankfully there were no enemies, Gohan and Sion saw the dome. To Sion, it was a very familiar and nerve-wrecking sight. The Saiyan lifted him over the surrounding pit, then they entered it. It was a scary deja vu for him, as it reminded him of his first encounter with the Mikado madman, and the death of his sensei. He also recalled the dream he had. "I was here. In the dream I fought Dauragon, and my master said that I was the one who killed him. I was being blamed for my actions... I couldn't understand why until I was dealing with the darkness inside of me..." He sulked.

The Saiyan laid a hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his self-pity and regret. "Not now, Sion. I think we must defeat your doppelganger first and save Dominique."

"Right." Sion nodded with determination. Following his dark ki, Gohan led the way. There was always a guide whenever Sion ventured through the Mikado building. Several months ago, he was separated from Volt and Kou after suffering from his defeat, then Ayame showed him the way with her Dragon Ball locator. They were still looking for the android, only this time, it was another Z-Fighter and he was able to sense the double's evil energy.

Gohan informed Sion that last night his mentor, Piccolo, let him use his telepathy to find and talk to his dark self. Gohan told him that he knows he'd kill Dominique, so he decided to make a bargain with him: He can't lay his hands on her, and he must deal with his lighter self. If he wins the duel, then he has every right to slay her, even though he does want his righteous self to suffer first. However, until then, he has to wait until he shows up, alive and well so it could be fair. Being he'll have such a thrill over it, he decided to agree with Gohan in his astral form.

He also warned Sion about ki control. He has to master it inside him, not just using it for attacking, but to increase his strength, speed, and stamina. However, if someone were to overuse their ki, or their life force, it could actually destroy the user's body, like Goku's Kaio-ken, or leave a person vulnerable.

When they finally reached the base of the rocket tower, it was an old, terrifying experience for Sion as he recollected the PD-4s, and his way to the Galeos after Dominique went haywire. From a small lift, he also discussed about the promise Ayame made as well as using the Dragon Balls. When it stopped, the endurance test began: First were six of Mikado's Special Forces. And they were quite an overwhelming bunch.

"You take the three in the front, I'll take the three in the back..." Gohan muttered.

They were fast and flexible, though Gohan was the first to knock them all out with ease. He elbowed one in the head, side kicked another, then teleported behind the third ninja, grabbed and spun him around, and tossed him to the injured duo. They all collapsed in a heap. Sion, however, was having more trouble. His Hurricane Blitz worked but for a little while, then Gohan assisted him. The bouncer finished off with a Floating Mine. And there were two watchdogs meeting them. They took them out with a few trips from each of them, though the Saiyan was a bit appalled. "Jeepers creepers, these things were real?!"

They've ascended to the second floor and a can-like robot was to the left of them. Sion kept squatting and punching it until it was disabled. Gohan just stood by waiting for him. Around the right turn, they encountered a white bot with scrawny arms and legs. Gohan blasted off its legs with a few ki blasts, making it immobile. Sion shut it down, though its arms were constantly in his way.

"Look out!"

An orange robot with a wide chest knocked Sion down as soon as he saw it.

"I got it!" Gohan shouted. He used the Super Assault Combo, delivering blinding rapid punches to its abdomen, before pushing it away. He gave Sion a hand, "You alright?" Finally, there was a black bot further up. Both Gohan and Sion took turns deactivating it.

They went right and descended a staircase where they saw a 3rd class guard and a 2nd class. Sion mopped the floor with them. Upwards, two watchdogs gained on them. Gohan just rolled his eyes seeing them again. They may seem like dogs, but they were definitely exceptions since they were so ravenous. He was lucky they weren't equipped with rabies as they kept clawing and biting them. With him, it was nothing, but they left Sion a few deep gashes. After the fight, he quickly used some of his energy to conceal the wounds before a 3rd class guard approached. Gohan volunteered and performed the Super Strength counterattack; he kicked him upward in the chin and punched him in the gut. That got the attention of another Air-Carrier soldier, and a rent-a-cop. Sion took out the basic cop, though the commander was a little more tedious. They'd descended a staircase and went up to the next floor.

There was another trash can contraption and a white bot before they ascended two flights of stairs. Sion took the can while Gohan took on the other. Then they faced another pale one and they went up and down a staircase, an orange can met them. Sion took the robot this time, then he took on another can. Then they've ascended again.

"Man, what is with these things?! There's just no end to these robots! It's almost like dealing with Dr. Gero's androids!" Gohan exclaimed.

There was a black bot further up. Gohan used a single Masenko Wave, disabling it almost instantly; Sion did a Tornado Uppercut, finishing the job. There were two ninjas and they each fought them off, then climbed and there was another one and a can before they headed up a staircase to the right.

Finally, at the top level, they saw a dog and a milky machine further up. Then another pesky pooch closed in on them. From the corner, there was another white bot, plus another bloodhound was waiting near the exit. Gohan looked at Sion sternly. "Now's your chance, Sion! Give them all your might. Unleash your Kamehameha Wave!"

He obliged as he nodded, then he cupped his hands behind him, and chanted, "Kame...Hame..."

Gohan saw the energy glow behind him! He was channeling out all his latent energy. Sion focused on the targets who're running toward him, until...

"Haaaa!" He immediately thrust his hands forward and shot out a large, white beam, and his assailants were caught in it like bugs in a sticky web. The two blanch machines and the three Rottweiler were all dead on the spot colliding into a wall outside the elevator doors!

"Sion! That was incredible! You did it!" Gohan cheered. Sion just looked at his smoking palms. They were tingling and he felt so...invincible. He finally mastered the Kamehameha, the ability Ayame taught him, and the same one his sensei used! He couldn't be more proud.

"Well done, Sion!" Gohan exclaimed. He just couldn't find any more words. He now was feeling more confident than ever; he was certain he'd get rid of his dark self yet. They marched in and they descended after he pressed a button consisting a familiar logo with the multiple ascending lines...

Sion followed Gohan to Mikado's rocket tower, and now they were in the executive floor. Beyond that was where the doppelganger awaited and held Dominique; it was the same place where his meditation revealed, and where he fought Mugetsu with his mask on and his goggles off. Sion knew as they emerged in a hallway with the red carpet leading to the Mikado logo embedded on the golden door. They hesitated; after this, there was no turning back... Sion and even Gohan grew nervous of the upcoming battle.

"Gohan..?"

"I know...this is something you must do alone. The doppelganger is all yours, Sion." His face brightened a little. "But yeah, I'm sure you'll beat him. You made it this far, right?"

Sion sighed, "Yeah..." He wasn't as encouraged as he was. Then, he faced him. "Gohan...If anything should happen to me...please tell Dominique I love her so much..?"

"Of course."

"And...I want my friends and my master to remember me not as an enemy, nor as a criminal. I want my death to be honored by them, to speak on my behalf..." His face saddened, and his throat hardened.

The Saiyan laid an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Stop worrying, believe me you'll have a better chance on losing that way. Just stay confident. I know you can do it, just watch for his Kamehameha Wave. Do your best, Sion!"

He nodded, "I will. For Dominique, and for everyone." He handed him his pendant, and they did a fist bump before they approached Death's door.

* * *

When they entered, it was exactly the same. Dominique was sleeping on the large, beige couch in the center after the large Mikado logo. The room was incredibly spacious with motherboards all around. It was silent and the doppelganger was nowhere to be seen.

Gohan hardly noticed as the shadow snuck up from behind and put Sion in a stranglehold! Gohan couldn't believe he didn't sense him coming; as he mentioned, it was confusing to tell Sion and his evil copy apart. He lunged into his side, releasing him. They both felt the hit, but Gohan assured he had to separate the two.

"He is here, isn't he?!" The Saiyan retorted. "You have your end of the bargain! Make this a fair fight, and Dominique is yours!"

They both stood up, and brushed themselves off. "Ah, I've been waiting for this..." Jet Black said as he prepared for battle. He wouldn't want anything more than this moment.

"We'll see who gets Dominique first, faker!" Sion challenged.

It looked as if the two were mimicking, and countering, each other with their own tricks; it seemed the battle was at a standoff, while Gohan stood by and covered the incapacitated android. Then Ayame with Wong sensed the battle. She immediately headed to Goten and Trunks, with the octogenarian behind her. They, too, noticed both of the Sions' energy clashing with each other. They ran with Boss to alert the bouncers.

Jet Black's first move was the somersault, but Sion blocked it and countered with his own. Sion blocked a basic move from his doppelganger, but Jet Black quickly reacted with the Buster Throw, grabbing and tossing him like a toy. At one time, Jet Black used the Hurricane Blitz, which knocked the light Sion down hard! Gohan thought he had enough, but he slowly got up. By the time he used it again after blocking a move, Sion ducked from his rapid spinning arms, and did a Floating Mine.

"That's it, Sion!" Gohan exclaimed.

They each even did the Hurricane Blitz on each other! After the two got the wind knocked out of them, Jet Black murmured, "This won't suffice." He jumped several inches away from his better half, and he cupped his arms behind him. Their last attempt from each of them was the Kamehameha Wave. They each did the dance, then Jet Black unleashed all his dark essence, so did Sion seconds later.

They both pushed their own corresponding energy toward each other, mixing the dazzling light and the dark violent hues together. "Go for it, Sion! But...which one..?" Gohan wondered. After awhile, the core gave in and exploded! They each laid lifelessly on the ground.

"Sion!" Gohan hurried to his side to the right of the couch. He was examining him for a pulse. He could hardly feel one through his neck. And he was beginning to think they were both dead...

...Yet the real Sion had somehow survived. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed Gohan looking over him. "You-you're not dead." The Saiyan said in astonishment.

"Not yet." Sion replied. His doppelganger on the other hand wasn't so lucky. His body was still and it was being enveloped by a purple hue. He was actually starting to fade.

Jet Black muttered, "How could I lose..? I'm the real Sion..!" The lighter half earnestly walked up to him, "Go ahead, kill me. I deserve to die! I'm certain Kaldea wouldn't want me... If you're the real deal, the actual Sion...what does it make me then..?!"

"You're myself, that much is true. My negative psyche. I realize that now. Myself that shunned away from society long ago, and living in the streets. I understand your pain and suffering, just as I went through them. But those days are behind you, now. Rest, and remember, you're no longer alone."

Before he dissipated completely, he left with this malevolent message, "I will always be a part of you..."

"I'm well aware of that."

Sion watched his darkness depart, leaving behind...his dog collar. He paused for a few minutes as he watched Jet Black vanish, then he reluctantly picked it up, and he and Gohan rushed to Dominique's side. They were surprised she was able to sleep through this whole calamity! He noticed his own shadow looked completely normal again, without any slight characteristics representing his dark self! Sion felt so relieved at the sight. Eventually, she opened her eyes, just as she did before when she was in Sion's arms. While he and the android reunited again, Gohan just stood and looked at them with a big smile of adoration. This was the moment where time literally stood still and everything was blissful again, with both Mikado and Jet Black gone.

At long last, she saw and remembered him as the charming man she once knew without any trace of aggression nor despair as he smiled down at her. Then he slowly embraced her and then broke away after a couple minutes. With a grim look, he whispered, "Dominique..? Can you forgive me?"

Looking at his soft eyes, she replied, "Of course, Sion." They slowly leaned in and kissed again, and Gohan said with enthusiasm, "C'mon, guys, let's head back. It's all on me! The Nimbus should be waiting for us!"

By the time they got back to Edge it was around 9-ish. Thanks to his strong ki sense, Gohan was able to find Sion's allies, and his. They were looking for the doppelganger themselves. They rendezvoused at the Fate bar and had quite an interesting idea:

How to explain all this was simpler than they thought, at least to Volt anyway. As if some crazed look-a-like of Sion's was dressed as him and causing so much havoc, plus accusing him. "Some kind of cosplay," he said. And they agreed with the story, including another particular person. The old bartender was like, "I'm the Boss, I decide if someone should be banned or not. You can have your job reinstated, Sion. Just try not to start anymore monkey business again."

 **Epilogue**

Sion showed Dominique and his friends his plan while the Z-Fighters went their separate ways.

"I'm moving."

Apparently, his childhood home is becoming a permanent place for him, Wong, and Dominique. It's a chance to start a brand new life, to start over where it all started, even before it began to turn for the worst.

Ayame eventually met him making the finishing touches as he was finally preparing to move away from the dark bowels of Edge. "Oh, you're leaving?" she stood in the doorway, and Sion looked up at her somber face.

"Yeah. I thought you already knew that. I'm still going to have my job here and see Volt and Kou again, though." he replied.

"I knew you'd leave someday, Sion." She had a feeling this was perfect since he'd no longer live in such harsh conditions at these ghetto parts of Dog Street; heck, it was definitely better than him trying to be its 'top dog.' It was as if the past became new.

"We'll still see each other, won't we?"

"Of course we will."

They embraced each other before they left the empty bedroom behind. Some furniture were still there, but a lot of the knickknacks and personal items have been removed. Ayame hesitated and looked at the desolated room one last time. She thought maybe she could move in here and hang out with her friends more often when she grows older, someday.

Shortly after, Sion on the grassy field performing some kicks and punches as he was training. He wiped away some sweat from his forehead by the time he was finished. Little did he know that Dominique was actually watching the whole thing.

She walked up to him. He looked and smiled as he was so glad to see her. "Dominique." he greeted.

She grinned back. "That was great, Sion. I wish I could be as strong as you, and Mr. Wong one day." She figured Android 18 will eventually give her some neat pointers.

"Come." He invited her over and wrapped her in one arm, gently caressing her. She leaned in and he returned the gesture. Nearby, though unseen from the sunlight and glare, Ayame cruised above the heartwarming couple, and flew away.

And then, they watched the sun set in front of them, hoping that the dark past will be nothing but a distant memory, and it would bring hope to a more brighter, productive future.  
 **  
A/N: Not gonna lie, this story has tons of references: such as DBZ, Spider-Man 3, and even a little piece from FFIV: TAYs. And the fact that it starts from a twisted nightmare/flashback of Wong saying to Sion it's his doing really sets the stage of the internal/external conflicts he has. It's kind of like Treesicle's video on how he compares Sonic to Shadow; Jet Black and Sion are almost the same. Sonic represents a positive side to life, but never bothers to fall in love considering he'll have someone to lose. Sion loves Dominique but he's always afraid of losing her, too. Whereas Shadow is more negative, as he did lose people he cared about, like Maria. So, in a way, Sion and Jet Black are rivals that possess similar abilities yet have different perspectives of life, even though they're the same person. Like yin and yang, only it's Sion. Which is why, after a pregnant pause, it was revealed that Sion survived the clashing Kamehameha waves. Thanks to Wong's meditation, aside from Ayame's training, he was lucky since he had a clearer conscience and more mental stamina to withstand it. He has a more productive life than his doppelganger, and later dissipates 'cause all he has was Sion's feelings of tragedy, resentment, lust, and anger.**

 **The song in the reunion I was thinking of, particularly the reunion, was called Halcyon+On+On. Yeah, it's a strange name for a song, but it actually means a period of time where everything is just happy and blissful; and I believe +On+On is another expression for everlasting. As soon as I heard that piece from the MK movie, I so wanted to listen to it. And I figured it was perfect for forgiveness and since peace has been restored, to both Sion and Dominique anyway. Besides, the song "Affection" was almost like a reminder of that piece as well, they kinda sound similar. I also wanted to add the ending song, "Above the Sky," as Ayame reflects on Sion and Dominique as she flies away on the Nimbus. It's an OC remix for the classic Sonic games; a combo of the ending theme from my all-time favorite, Sonic 2, and Angel Island, Act 1 from Sonic 3.**

 **I should really thank Leonhart4 for writing Sion's Past; unfortunately, you won't find it here, though. But I really appreciate what he had created several years ago; I loved the backstory and the fact that we are huge fans of his. I should also thank Cerb for re-uploading both ends of the fic; thanks a bunch! And a very special thanks to the Squarewiki and the Dragon Ball Wiki for the info I found about Sion and the like; the story just couldn't flourish without it. And also to DistantRain for her support, and the fact she's a fan of the game just like I am. Seriously, I love all of you.**

 **This story took me weeks, or probably 15 years, to make when I first started! It's one of the few projects that had an extremely long hiatus, just like my song parodies. Everything in this fic shows just how much I really like Sion! Both as a main protagonist and perhaps an antagonist as well. It's sort of canon, and I hope that Squeenix would remake/resume this classic gem. I can't stress it enough! The Bouncer trilogy I've made just shows how much I love this game even to this very day! I'm the Ikran Rider, and I hope you enjoyed this just as much when I first came up with this short series. And if possible...please spread the word for this underappreciated one-hit wonder.**


End file.
